1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to communication technology, and more particularly to a communication device and a method for switching phone numbers of the communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
The Global System of Mobile Communication (GSM) standard makes international roaming virtually problem-free. However, international roaming charges for global travel can be expensive. Therefore, people who frequently travel between two areas having different cell phone service providers. For example, a person who travels between the city of Shenzhen in mainland China to the Island of Hong Kong may buy a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card having two phone numbers, one is the Shenzhen phone number and the other is Hong Kong phone number. When he or she stays in Shenzhen, the Shenzhen phone number may be used, and when he or she stays in Hong Kong, the Hong Kong phone number may be used to avoid international roaming charge. However, people who use the SIM card with two phone numbers have to manually switch between the phone numbers, which is not convenient, what is needed, therefore, is a communication device and a method to overcome aforementioned problems.